Zoro
Zoro is a silver Makai Armor that specializes in dual-short sword combat. Whoever wields this armor will take the title Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight (''絶影騎士・ゾロ Zetsuei Kishi Zoro). While exclusive to the anime continuity of the Garo series, the armor shares many aspects to Zero from the Original Series. Description & Characteristics This is the anime version of Silver Fanged Knight Zero, renamed as ''Zoro the Shadow Cutting Knight. Although much of the design and aesthetics remain with Zero, there are differences. Zero's weapon in normal condition takes the appearance of twin short swords, but Zoro's twin daggers instead. When transformed, the daggers became a pair of chained butterfly-like swords. With it, Zoro can throw it at great distances to grapple and ensnare his opponent. Whereas Zero can combine his swords into boomerang-like sword staff that can cut things like a guided buzzsaw, Zoro's sword combines into a chained shield that can deflect attacks and inflict greater damage as a thrown weapon. Zoro swords can also be combined at the pommel into a sword staff, though the said configuration only accessible in the weapons' transformed state while the user not donning the armor (doing so would result in the swords' pommel automatically connected to chains on Zoro armor's wrists). As seen in the fight against Zex, Zoro can perform a spin attack that matches Zex's Drill Formation attack in destructive power. Lastly, Zoro can perform the Blazing Armament where similar to Zero, its Madō Flames are blue in color. For combat assistance, Zoro has his Madōba, Getsuei. As with other madōba, the mechanical stallion is for high-speed transportation and horseback combat. Aside from generic characteristics of madōba such as speed, durability, agility, and strength beyond normal horses, Getsuei seems to have no special gimmicks aside from a blade attached on its head similar to Zero's Ginga, though how good Getsuei using its head blade is unclear. While fighting in water, the madōba can run fast enough to run above large bodies of water like a jet ski. Its full capabilities are not clearly defined. Interestingly, Germán can summon the Madōba without having to don the Zoro armor. Weapons & Equipment *'Zoro Daggers': Twin Makai Blades fashioned into ornate butterfly swords which pommel can be either connected to each other into a swordstaff or attached on the chains at Zoro's wrists where both can combine into a small shield. In its normal state, the blades assume the form of twin daggers. **'Getsuei': Zoro's Madō steed which shares the same abilities with Ginga from Original Series. *'Jiruba': Zoro's Madōgu. Variants History TBA Pics Gallery Image-1.jpg Zoro 3.jpg Zoro 2.jpg Zoro 1.jpg Garo & Zoro.jpg Jeff luis as zoro the shadow cutting knight by nathanralls09-d8qsr97.jpg Garo-Zoro.jpg Garo Zoro Shield Saber HnK.jpg|Zoro's Shield Dagger Zoro_Concept_Design.jpg|Concept Design Notes & Trivia *Zoro, alongside Bolg, are two Makai Armors in anime which design inspired by Zero. **Much like Gai, Zoro has its right wolf ear larger than its left one. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Makai Armor (anime) Category:Silver Armor